A Christmas night
by macrollins
Summary: Steve is feeling very lonely this Christmas.


Danny was in his office doing his reports when Steve came in.

"Danny, are you staying with the kids for Christmas?"

"No, Steve. They're staying with Rachel this year. I'm going to Jersey to visit my parents. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"And about you? Are you going to the restaurant on Christmas Eve? Kamekona said the restaurant will work."

"No. I'll stay at home," Steve said.

"Lou goes to the mainland with his family," Danny said.

"Yeah, I know. He told me."

"Well, I finished my report, and I'm going home, Steve. I need to pack."

Steve hugged Danny. "Merry Christmas, my friend. Give your mother a hug for me."

"Thank you Steve. Merry Christmas."

"I think I would visit my mother too if I knew where she's."

Danny patted Steve on the back and left. Danny knew that Steve was feeling very lonely.

Steve found Jerry in the hall.

"Hey, Jerry. What are you going to do on Christmas?"

"I met a girl, and she called me to spend Christmas with her."

"That's great, Jerry. I'm really happy for you, and from the bottom of my heart I hope it works," Steve said.

"Thank you. We're very similar, we have the same ideas, the same beliefs," Jerry said excitedly.

Steve smiled.

"Congratulations Jerry. You can go home now, and I'll see you after Christmas, my friend."

Steve went to his office, and Tani and Junior knocked on the door.

"McGarrett, can we talk for a minute?" Junior asked.

"Of course yes, Come in."

Tani and Junior were embarrassed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"My mother practically begged me to spend Christmas at home, and she wants to meet Tani," Junior told Steve.

Tani smiled. "She said that Junior talks a lot about me."

Steve smiled too.

"I think it's great that you spend Christmas with your family, Junior."

"Thank you," Junior said.

"And I think it's great that you meet your mother-in-law, Tani." Steve laughed.

"No, we're just friends," Tani said.

"Ok," Steve said and laughed once more.

"Are you going home now, Junior?" Steve asked.

"No, Steve. I'm going to buy some gifts," Junior said.

"OK, have fun."

Tani and Junior left and Steve finished cleaning his desk, turned off the office lights, and left.

"At the end of the day, you're always alone, McGarrett," Steve said to himself.

Steve went home.

"The house today seems so empty. It would be so good if Mary came with Joan," He thought.

But Mary and Joan had already warned they wouldn't go to Hawaii this Christmas.

The next day, Steve went shopping for Christmas. He bought some gifts and among them there was a special gift, which he didn't know when he could deliver it. The Mary and Joan gifts, he would send.

On Christmas Eve, Steve woke up early and went to the kitchen. He prepared his Christmas dinner.

Junior saw Steve preparing the dinner and he felt bad about leaving him alone on Christmas Eve.

"Steve, I can tell my mother I'll not go to her house any more," Junior said.

"Don't do that, Junior. Your mother deserves your attention and your affection. Go and spend Christmas with your family."

"Ok. Merry Christmas!" Junior said hugging Steve.

"Merry Christmas, Junior!"

Steve saw Junior leave and returned to the preparations for his Christmas dinner, and Eddie went into the kitchen.

"It's just you and me tonight, my friend," Steve said to Eddie.

Steve decorated the table.

"It's just the two of us, Eddie. But we deserve a beautiful table, buddy."

Eddie agreed and was barking.

Steve was thinking about how loneliness had hit him. Eddie slept in the corner of the room and Steve decided to go to sleep too.

He was turning off the lights when the bell rang.

Steve was surprised. "Who will be?" He thought.

Steve opened the door and she was there, with her beautiful brown eyes, looking at him expectantly.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey, Cath!" Steve said.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas, Cath!" Steve said, hugging her.

Steve lingered with her in his arms. For long time he missed her, and now he wanted to enjoy every second.

"Thanks," Catherine said.

"You are welcome," Steve said looking at her eyes.

"I brought you a gift," She said.

Steve took the gift. "Thank you. Come in, Catherine. Please."

Catherine entered the house and saw the table tidy.

"Oh, you're expecting someone. Forgive me for showing up unannounced."

"No. I'm not expecting anyone," Steve said.

"The table is so beautiful, I thought you had guests."

"You are my guest. Sit down and eat, I also have a gift for you."

"Serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it, don't leave," he said. He was smiling because he was happy, very happy.

"OK," she replied.

Steve went upstairs and came back with her gift.

Catherine unwrapped the gift and was delighted.

"Steve, it's a beautiful jewel! I don't know if I deserve it," Catherine said, and her eyes was wet.

"You deserve. Let me put it on your neck."

Catherine smiled thrilled.

"Look great on you," he said.

"And you? Did you like your gift?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I loved it. But my greatest gift is your presence."

Catherine smiled.

"But why did you resolv to come and spend Christmas here in Hawaii?"

"I'll be honest. I wouldn't come to Hawaii, I would spend Christmas with some friends. But then I met Danny at the airport on the Continent."

"And he told you that I would spend Christmas alone and you felt sorry for me?" Steve asked.

"No. He told me you broke up with Lynn. So I saw the opportunity to spend Christmas with my best friend, with the person I love." Catherine said.

Steve looked at her with an enigmatic expression.

"But if you don't want me to stay, I can leave."

Steve approached her without saying a word, and kissed her with all the suppressed emotion for three long years.

"I want you to stay forever!"

"All I want is have you back," Catherine said.

The next day, Junior and Tani arrived early at Steve's house. They were remorseful for leaving him alone on Christmas Eve.

They entered the house.

"Junior, I think we'd better get back to your mother's house," Tani said.

"Why?" Junior asked.

Tani picked up a few pieces of clothing on the stairs.

"I think it's from Catherine," she said.

"You are right, Tani. Let's go."

Steve woke up and was looking at her.

"Merry Christmas, Commander. Why are you looking at me like that?" Catherine said.

"How do you know I'm looking at you if you are your eyes closed?"

"I'm feeling it. Your eyes see through my soul."

Steve smiled.

"Merry Christmas my love!" Steve told her, and he was happier than ever.

PS: I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas, my beloved readers.


End file.
